Turnabout Candies
by Ms. Dango
Summary: Everything turned black. Rain, blackout, murder. This all made a new case. Apollo needs to defend someone... And this someone lost everything... Without noticing what happened.


_I do not own Phoenix Wright/Apollo Justice characters. I own just the defendant. _

_I'm Brazilian, and, yes, my English is really, really bad. Sorry._

* * *

**Turnabout Candies**

Raining. Suddenly started raining. And, things turned black. What was the name of that? Oh, Blackout. Yes, that was this. A blackout.

"Father?" a sweet voice asked. She repeated. "Father?" She didn't hear a reply. "Fa-- FATHER!" accidentally, her foot sensed something.

It wasn't just a night with some storms. Was a night with a **murder**.

* * *

_September 4,8:30 AM_

_Wright Anything Agency_

_Day one - Investigation_

_'What Mr. Wright wants with me?'_ Apollo was asking for himself. He wanted to do other things too.

"Oh, here you're." Phoenix smiled, for the little attorney.

"Yes, and... What do you want, sir?" Apollo asked, such in a hurry.

"I want you to defend someone. What 'bout this?" He was yet smiling.

"Uh okay... Well, who is?"

"...It's better to you see this person in the detention center." and, Phoenix looked for other place.

"And... Where's Trucy?" Apollo asked, trying to talk something with Phoenix.

"Learning some tricks." Phoenix laughed a little, "or somethings that I can't teach for her... Let's go to the detention center?"

"But... The detention center just allow visitors... In 9:00 AM..." Apollo said.

"Oh... Yes, I forgot for a while. Then, let's take a walk." He suggested.

"Okay, sir." Apollo was a little worried. It wasn't Mr. Wright at all. Why he don't remembered the hour? Strange...

* * *

_September 4, 9:00 AM_

_Detention Center_

The detention center. Like as always, a place that anyone like to go. Well... Not everyone, but for the people who are under that glass thing, yes.

"Uh... You're?" That was a voice of.. a kid. **WAIT**, a kid? "Sir?"

Apollo, looked for Phoenix impressed. '_A kid? In a detention center? No, wait. First, how he met this girl? Second, What in the world was she doing here?' _Apollo was thinking for a while. And, he didn't hear the little girl.

"HEY, YOU" she screamed, " What do you want?!" she looked nervous. Really nervous. Her hair is... Pink, and her eyes a little orange... Or red? Whatever for now.

"I-I'm Apollo Justice! I'm an... Ace Attorney at law."

"Justice... Apollo... What a weird name!" she cried, "what do you want here?"

"Me? I want to defend you in court."Apollo replied. _'I don't have nothing more to do here, have I?'_ Apollo thinked. "and, what's your name?"

"The name is Lolly." She said " And, I don't requested you work. You can go for now."

"Doesn't matter if you want or not", he said a little nervous. Who that girl think she is? "I'll defend YOU."

"So, lawyers can do this with EVERYONE, now? I never saw this in the books." Her face was a little annoying now. Lolly smiled. "And no, I don't wan-- Ohmygosh, it's... Little Nick, it's you?" She was looking now for Phoenix.

"Hello. It's been a while, isn't it?"

"Yes... How are you going?" This was the first time that Apollo saw her smiling;

"I'm good, but... Can't you accept him as your lawyer?" Phoenix said, looking for Apollo, and after for Lolly.

"Uh, sure. I-I-I... I'm requesting... you,sir... No, no! Your services, sir..." She said, blushing a little.

"Can you accept it, Apollo?" Phoenix asked, smiling for the girl.

"Uh, sure."

"Thank you."

"If you want to know something, you can ask me. But now, I need to go for the questioning."

"What? T-they'll question you... NOW?"

"Yes, do you have some problem with this?" She asked, more cooperative.

" No, but..." He stopped.

"But...?" She tried to think what he was going to say. "Oh, What happened? Papa was murdered. I'm the prime suspect. Sad, huh? It was in my house, then you can go... By this way. I'll write in some piece of paper..." She looked around for some papers. "Oh, here!" and write with some sort of pencil. "Here you go. Enjoy, my house. Oh, and... Please, can you get something to me?" She asked, smiling a little.

"Yes?"

"I want you to... Get some books. Please." She looked really a good girl. And she looked more cute now. "So... I'm off. See ya." and disappeared, behind a a certain door.

Uff... What a case. A man was murdered. A girl is the suspect. This girl, somehow know Phoenix Wright...'_Why I get these crazy cases?' _Apollo thinked and sighed. Now, that was time to... Investigate the crime scene.

* * *

_Hello. How are you? Fine, I suppose. _

_First, sorry for the english :3_

_I wanted to put more details here, but... I couldn't. _

_Second, this is simple. Just a fairytale case. _

_And... I hope you like it _

**Ms. Dango **


End file.
